Experimento - Especial de April Fools
by BlackAneurysm
Summary: ONESHOT - Una noche Judy encuentra el repelente para zorros que su padre le dio antes de viajar a Zootopia, y tiene la brillante idea de probarlo en Nick para ver si causa alguna reacción al aplicarlo en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Nick accede a ser sujeto de experimento al pensar: "Si no te llega a los ojos no debería hacer nada."


**Muy buenas a todos, y feliz April Fools Day :) La verdad es que en mi país celebramos el día de los inocentes en otra fecha, pero como la mayoria de las fechas celebres estan norteamericanizadas prefiero celebrarlo hoy. Ademas, los eventos en juegos online del dia de los inocentes se celebran el 1 de Abril xD**

 **He estado muy inactivo este tiempo y es porque la universidad me tiene muy corto... Pero no por eso los voy a dejar sin historias (para la gente que guste de mi escritura), y aqui les traigo un One Shot con tematica de April Fools.**

 **Para quienes leyeron mi anterior fanfic "Si quieres ve con él", les diré que está dentro del mismo universo, si hay algunas cosas que no entienden los invito a leerlo :) Aun así, traté de hacerlo lo mas aparte que pude para que puedan leerlo y entender como va la historia, sin muchas referencias y cosas parecidas. Otra cosa... En ese fanfic usé fechas del año 2018 por si se preguntan que onda con el orden cronologico. Pude complicarme menos, pero bueh, así es la vida...**

 **Muy bien, sin más preámbulos demos inicio a esta historia. Espero les guste :) Corre video...**

 **-o-**

 **Sábado 31 de Marzo... 8 en punto am...**

Los días sábado acostumbran ser de descanso, en donde los animales de Zootopia reponen energías de una ardua y agotadora semana para así entrar en la siguiente recobrados en su totalidad y así cumplir sus funciones como todo buen ciudadano... Eso si eres estudiante, porque si eres adulto no es posible librarte del trabajo. A esta hora de la mañana los cachorros y crías de todos lados duermen para despertar en al menos una o dos horas más mientras los machos y hembras adultos ya están de pie o comenzando a levantarse para ir a su respectivo trabajo. Dentro de esto tenemos a dos oficiales de policía, Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wilde, los cuales caminan por la calle en dirección al cuartel general del ZPD. La coneja con mucha alegría y entusiasmo como siempre y el zorro... Pues... No mucho.

La vida de policía en si no es cosa fácil. Dar tu vida para el servicio de los demás aún cuando en vez de palabras gratificantes recibas quejas por parte de otros animales, y sumado a eso tener que aguantar el difícil carácter del jefe de policía Bogo... Es necesario tener unos nervios de acero para entrar al ZPD, por algo los preparan para todo en la academia, y por todo es... TODO.

Ya en la comisaria, ambos animales realizan su rutina mañanera la cual consiste en saludar al recepcionista más adorable y gordinflón que existe, Benjamín Garraza. Si algo es posible decir con seguridad es lo fácil que es para el cheeta amenizar la atmósfera de la comisaria, al mismo tiempo que puede volverlo todavía mas estresante, sobre todo cuando come o bebe haciendo mucho ruido ya sea con su boca u objeto alguno. Seguido de eso van a la cafetería a prepararse un café, negro y una de azúcar para el zorro y capuchino con dos de azúcar para la coneja, típico de alguien que gusta de lo amargo y quien prefiere algo con más sazón y dulzor (cabe recalcar las muchas veces que Nick ha culpado al café por la hiperactividad y el entusiasmo de Judy). Está de mas decir que el macho fue el encargado de preparar ambos bebestibles, pues la hembra se puso a conversar con otra oficial, específicamente la oficial Martínez, una pantera alta para su especie y de presencia casi tan omnipotente como el mismo Bogo pero de carácter maternal. Gracias al cielo Nick conoce los gustos de Judy como si fueran suyos, no por nada es su mejor amigo y novio hace ya poco más de dos meses.

Cuando el líquido fue ingerido acompañado de un bocadillo dulce y amena conversación, tomaron rumbo a la sala de reuniones en donde serian asignados para su tarea del día, recibiendo como tal, el patrullaje del Distrito Forestal. Gracias al cielo las temperaturas aun no han comenzado a subir en Sabana Central siendo innecesario tener que ir a sus departamentos por ropa más abrigadora. Si bien los distintos distritos están hechos para la supervivencia de todos los animales, la ubicación de Zootopia no la hace inmune a los cambios meteorológicos y de temperatura, siendo el invierno -aunque ya sea primavera- del Distrito Forestal más lluvioso y helado que de costumbre y mejor no mencionemos Tundratown, en estas épocas solo animales con probabilidades altas de supervivencia en estos ambientes son asignados para patrullar dicho ecosistema.

-¿No te parece raro no ver mucho movimiento de maleantes u otros animales conflictivos estos últimos días?- pregunta Judy tratando de iniciar una nueva conversación en la patrulla mientras ambos viajan al distrito.

-No le veo lo raro- responde Nick. -Pero como consejo, prepárate para mañana, pelusa, ya verás como las cosas pueden cambiar de un día a otro.- Judy lo miro intrigada aprovechando su facultad como copiloto, si estuviera manejando se vería obligada de mantener su vista hacia el frente y preguntar. Ella usualmente es la encargada de conducir la patrulla, pero tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido en la última persecución, deberá mantenerse lejos del volante por un buen tiempo (solo para ambientar un poco los hechos digamos que la patrulla en la cual ambos se encuentran es relativamente nueva). Nick a pesar de tener su vista en el pavimento pudo ver la expresión de la coneja, y como buen caballero debe darle una explicación bastante lógica y completa a su dama.

-Mañana es 1 de Abril, querida. Las cosas se ponen un poco más locas y no solo en las calles, lugares de trabajo, el bajo mundo, en fin, en todos lados prácticamente. Está de más decir que la mayoría de los problemáticos son zorros y por eso mismo muchos terminan arrestados por delitos menores, vandalismo, una que otra multa por denuncias, incluso allanamiento de morada. Comprenderás que este tipo de celebraciones son cosa seria en Zootopia.- Judy lo miró con sorpresa, no como él que mantuvo su expresión relajada manteniendo sus patas en el volante. Nunca pensó que las cosas fueran así de drásticas solo por estar en un ambiente más caótico en comparación a su pueblo natal en Burrows. Días como estos podían pasar incluso desapercibidos si los bromistas tanto de la escuela como el barrio eran castigados con anterioridad por una broma o por problemas incluso mayores, y como era de esperarse uno de estos era nada más y nada menos que Gideon Grey.

 _Zorros..._ pensó Judy. Meditando un tiempo las palabras de su novio, le coneja ha vivido mucho tiempo en Zootopia y ha pasado algunas celebraciones tales como Navidad, el 4 de Julio, san Valentín, entre otras festividades, pero tratando de recordar los sucesos de hace un año se percata la razón por la cual no estuvo en Zootopia esa oportunidad. _El matrimonio de mi hermana…_ piensa una vez más. Todos los demás policías aunque fueran de zonas aledañas a Zootopia o pueblos incluso más lejanos se quedaron dejándola a ella como única inasistente. Pensando un poco más, podría preguntarle a Nick como fue pasar ese primero de Abril, pero al ser demasiado… ELLA… Prefiere guardar la sorpresa para cuando llegue el momento.

-Habrá que ser el doble de precavidos entonces- dijo Judy. -Espero no tengas nada bajo la manga, si llegas a hacer algo no prometo nada bueno para tu salud física.- Ella miro a Nick con esa expresión de pocos amigos cuando él acaba de hacer o hará algo indebido, provocando la risa del zorro.

-Podría, querida, pero desafortunadamente no me he dado tiempo de pensar en algo gracias a una trabajólica coneja que me tiene llenando informes cuando no estoy trabajando o durmiendo. Además, Bogo nos va a tener muy atareados mañana. No sé si se nota, pero ya no soy un estafador, Judy, aun conservo el toque para muchas cosas pero debo pensar como un ciudadano decente.- Judy entendió el punto de Nick y le creyó cuando confesó el no tener nada preparado. En cierto punto agradece que no perdiera el toque en ciertos ámbitos, pues eso hacen del zorro una persona bastante interesante e inesperada, y si hay algo que le gusta a Judy Hopps son las sorpresas (buenas, las malas para que decir).

-Mientras no hagas nada que pueda costarnos caro en el trabajo, o peor aún, en nuestras vidas, todo bien- dice Judy para terminar la conversación, recibiendo como única respuesta una risa de Nick. Gracias a su tiempo como amigos y novios ha aprendido a distinguir las distintas sonrisas del zorro, y la de ahora es una que simplemente la vuelve loca. Contagiosa, sincera, una sonrisa causada por ella y hecha solo para ella, una la cual le hace imitar el gesto de su compañero entregándole al zorro una cálida y -para él- hermosa sonrisa.

Al comienzo, su relación no fue bien vista por algunos animales y causó algo de revuelo en todo medio de comunicación masiva (si, la radio también), pero poco a poco fue aceptada por dos razones fundamentales: la primera es que no eran la única pareja inter especie formada por presa y depredador. Destacable y asombroso encontraron los líderes de la ciudad cuando descubrieron a muchas hembras amantes de los colmillos y garras mientras otras prefieren ser la dominante (en el buen sentido de la palabra), y para qué hablar de los machos, es increíble lo caballero y protector que puede llegar a ser un depredador mientras aquellos presas los cuales adoran el salvajismo de sus parejas (también en el buen sentido de la palabra... ¿O quizás no?) En segundo lugar fue el prestigio del ZPD. Es importante mencionar la influencia que el departamento de policía causa sobre la población, y no solo por su alta cantidad de miembros, sus integrantes apoyaron la relación de sus compañeros pues sabían y afirmaban perfectamente que no estarían con otro animal. Incluso algunos hicieron apuestas, ya sea de tiempo, quien se confesaba primero, mientras otros dijeron que no terminarían juntos. Muchos billetes se pasaron el día que hicieron pública su relación, incluso el mismo Bogo se vio obligado a pagar unos 50 dólares por culpa de haber perdido contra Garraza. A fin de cuentas fueron símbolo de inspiración una vez más, tanto por la superación de adversidades como de amor entre un animal y otro, si hay amor las diferencias no importan, mientras sepan llevar la relación por un buen camino… Nada es imposible.

Por otro lado, las cosas en el ámbito familiar son algo aparte más por el lado de Judy que Nick. Si bien Bonnie se alegró bastante por la relación, Stu no pudo asimilarlo de la misma forma. No tanto por ser Nick un depredador, lo adora, le gusta como trata a su hija, le encanta que lo ayude en el campo o a cuidar a sus pequeños cuando va de visita a Burrows, pero al ser Judy una de sus favoritas (decepcionantemente hablando para sus hermanos y hermanas) no pudo evitar sentirse celoso y triste por el nuevo noviazgo de Judy. Pasaron unos días en el hogar de la coneja para dar la noticia aprovechando un descanso que guardaron ambos para el cumpleaños de Isabella (no sin olvidar a los tres hermanos que nacieron junto a ella en la camada, pero ella es la importante), las opiniones en el momento fueron diversas pero todos y cada uno se sintieron alegres por ver a la testaruda pareja por fin conformada.

Volviendo a la realidad, las horas fueron pasando y tal parece que Nick tuvo razón al referirse al presente día como tranquilo mientras el siguiente será mas o menos caótico, pero a ninguno le molestó en absoluto, a todo oficial le gusta tener una jornada sin ocurrencias malas o peligrosas, mucho más cuando se avecinan días oscuros. Bueno... Quizás uno solo y tampoco es posible que Judy pueda asegurar palabra alguna hasta vivirlo en cuenta propia. Usualmente cuando Nick le avisa o advierte sobre algo ya sea por un presentimiento o por conocer distintos tipos de situaciones que ocurren cada cierto tiempo en Zootopia, suele tener la razón, no por nada los zorros tiene una especie de sexto sentido cuando se trata de corazonadas, pero aun así, es necesario vivir la experiencia para genera experticia en el asunto, y el zorro sabe perfectamente que sus palabras no hicieron otra cosa más que impacientarla y ponerla más ansiosa de lo común. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? ¿Estará solo palabreando y todo será mentira? Nick nunca le ha mentido (sin un buen motivo) a Judy desde su ingreso en el ZPD, y eso solo significa...

 _El día de mañana será interesante..._

Siendo ya las 6 pm, ambos policías tomaron rumbo al departamento de la coneja para tener una confortable cena como todos los días antes que Nick tomara rumbo a su lugar de descanso. En algunas ocasiones prefieren cenar en algún local, ordenar alguna pizza o comida chatarra (porque los antojos también van por ese lado algunas veces), incluso comer en algún parque ya sea algo preparado o comprado, pero el fin de mes no es una buena oportunidad para gastar dinero, mucho menos cuando ahorras para poder comprar un vestido para la boda de tu cuñada (antes muerta que sencilla). La caminata como todas fue tranquila, y acompañada por una charla entre ambos animales solo la hizo más amena, como suele ocurrir todos los días.

Llegando al lugar de la coneja, Nick comenzó a hurguetear en un mini refrigerador para ver qué cosas pueden convertirse en su cena. Pan de cada día es que le zorro cocine, no por el temor de Judy por incendiar todo el edificio (bueno, también...) sino por su talento para ahorrar. Nick sabe perfectamente como volver medio tomate, una croqueta vegetariana, un cuarto de una bolsa de fideos y medio litro de jugo de frambuesa en una cena quizás no cinco estrellas pero bastante apetitosa y llenadora. Judy por su parte vería todas esas cosas y sentiría su mini refrigerador lo suficientemente vacio como para hacerla ir al supermercado por mas cosas gastando dinero innecesariamente, el cual en muchas ocasiones ha terminado en alimentos vencidos por el tiempo que pasan sin consumirse.

Nick fue a la cocina comunitaria mientras Judy se quedó dentro de la habitación para limpiar un poco y preparar algunas cosas para mañana. Si bien los domingos son usualmente días de descanso, o para los poco suertudos, días de medio turno, el ser policía se caracteriza por ser de la segunda categoría. Al mismo tiempo, es uno de los trabajos que tiene horas extra de cumplimiento involuntario, esto quiere decir, que fácilmente puede ocurrir algo frente a tus narices en periodo de descanso o bien ser llamado a servicio como refuerzo cuando apenas posaste la espalda en una cómoda cama o respaldo de sofá. Sumado a eso, si las palabras de Nick son ciertas, entonces se viene mucho movimiento.

Pasados unos minutos de aseo, Judy vio el canasto de ropa sucia como lo único faltante para que su habitación estuviera limpia. Al ser esta pequeña, da muchas facilidades y ahorro de tiempo, pues aún tomando en cuenta su tamaño la limpieza no suele durar más de diez minutos, y como la cena estará lista entre cinco o diez minutos aun puede poner su ropa a lavar antes que Nick regrese. Judy se dirigió al canasto, pero a mitad de camino, observó el velador al lado de su cama, recordando algunos objetos de poca utilidad los cuales guardo en el cajón para quizás no verlos nunca más. Si ya no los usará es mejor que estos sean desechados, pues pensándolo bien puede usar ese cajón para guardar objetos importantes o preciados al no contar con una caja fuerte. Cuando lo abrió, pudo ver una serie de papeles, cables, cajas vacías, paquetes de galletas y dulces incluso, pero un pequeño y cilíndrico objeto llamo su atención mas que cualquier otro. Lo tomo con una de sus patas observando la envoltura rosada y tapa transparente dejando ver el pequeño orificio por el cual debería salir un simple pero molesto spray. Las letras amarillas le recuerdan a Judy un montón de situaciones, tanto buenas como malas, pero en el fondo agradece que su prejuicio la haya obligado a entrar en esa heladería con el rociador preparado.

"FOX AWAY".

-La cena esta lista, pelusa- habló Nick abriendo la puerta, asustando a Judy en el proceso. Ella volteó para verlo sosteniendo una bandeja con dos platos de comida los cuales tienen un aroma bastante bueno provocando como reacción que la pequeña nariz de Judy comenzase a temblar por la deliciosa sensación. Sin darse cuenta, escondió el ahuyentador de zorros detrás de ella, y percatándose que aun sostiene dicho objeto esperó el momento en que Nick dejara de mirarla para guardarlo con rapidez.

 _Quizás pensara cosas malas de mí si ve con esto entre mis patas..._ pensó Judy antes de ver como Nick deja la bandeja sobre el escritorio sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Sucede algo? No es normal que te quedes parada en el mismo lugar cuando llego con comida- dijo sabiendo que Judy esconde algo tras su espalda. No quizás por conocerla a la perfección, sino por mero presentimiento.

-No... ¿Cómo crees?- respondió Judy con una risa nerviosa, señal para decirle a Nick que verdaderamente esconde algo. Para desgracia de ella, sus nervios solo le dieron al zorro las ganas de jugar un poco con ella. Poco a poco se acerco a ella y poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura poso sus patas en sus caderas acercándola a su cuerpo lentamente. Acercó su nariz a su cuello olfateando con delicadeza y posando cada tanto un par de besos cortos en su pelaje, provocando ciertas reacciones que avergüenzan a Judy pero no por eso le disgustan. Abrazó el cuello de Nick volviendo más íntimo el contacto pero que por extraña razón se volvió menos pasional, pues Nick detuvo sus acciones como si algo más llamara su atención.

-Con que era esto- dijo soltando una pequeña risa. Judy no se dio cuenta al pasar sus manos por el cuello de su compañero que el repelente le fue arrebatado de sus manos con mucha facilidad (y picardía por supuesto). -Pensé que te habías deshecho de esta cosa- volvió a hablar separándose de Judy y mirándola sin expresión alguna.

-Lo hice… Técnicamente...- dijo Judy. -Lo dejé en el cajón del velador y olvidé por completo su existencia. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.- Nick miró el pequeño objeto un rato más y lo dejo sobre el pequeño mueble.

-Bueno, ya habrá momento para eso. Ahora a comer, la comida se enfría.- Nick se dirigió al escritorio colocando ambos platos sobre este y dejando la bandeja a un lado antes de tomar asiento en la silla que hace mucho tiempo Judy agregó a su habitación para él.

La comida consistió en fideos cubiertos con una lamina de queso sobre estos y algo de orégano (sacados ambos de la cocina comunitaria… con permiso… si claro…), tomate picado para Judy dándole una sensación de pizza italiana al plato de fideos mientras Nick se quedó con la croqueta. La conversación no estuvo ausente aún cuando Judy tenía algo de miedo por la reacción de Nick al darse cuenta que aun mantiene el repelente que su padre le dio en su habitación, pero él le hablo con normalidad tranquilizándola y llenando de gozo su pecho, como todos los días. Aun así el repelente fue razón para hablar, y Nick si se vio mas aliviado cuando Judy le dijo que se desharía de él, no por miedo a que ella vaya a usarlo en su contra, sino porque sabe perfectamente lo mucho que duele.

-Mientras mantengas eso lejos de mis ojos, no hay problema- dijo Nick dejando el tenedor en su plato ya vacio. Judy al igual que él terminó su comida y dejó a su compañero encargarse de todo lo demás. Miró el cilíndrico objeto cuando algo curioso llego a su mente. Nick explicitó que lo tuviera lejos de sus ojos, y al ver a su padre usarlo en diversas ocasiones, en todas estas fue apuntado hacia los ojos de dichos zorros, nunca en otro sitio. Bastante curioso para ser un ahuyentador de zorros, ya que debería encargarse de eso no necesariamente rociando el contenido en los ojos, para eso preferible usar pimienta liquida como la del ZPD o polvo pica-pica como las tiendas de bromas. Tomó el repelente y al ver los ingredientes pudo reconocer algunas cosas mientras otras estaban fuera de su conocimiento, si bien para ser un policía debes estudiar y esforzarse bastante no debes dejar de lado que no eres alguna clase de químico o biólogo, para eso existe la gente que trabaja en los laboratorios del ZPD o en medicina forense.

-¿Sucede algo, pelusa?- preguntó Nick desde la puerta al ver a Judy pensativa con el repelente en una de sus patas.

-Solo pensaba- respondió. Nick la miró con ese rostro como queriendo decir: "dime más", mirada que ella conoce muy bien. -Me dijiste que mantuviera esto lejos de tus ojos, pero ¿Qué pasa si no lo uso en tus ojos? ¿Sabes si genera otro tipo de reacción?- Nick se llevó una pata al mentón tratando de recordar las veces que fue rociado con esas cosas al igual que otros zorros.

-No, nunca lo he visto. Es como una especie de reflejo, siempre apuntas a los ojos pues es una zona bastante sensible y cualquier cosa que te llegue resulta muy dolorosa.-

-Háblame de eso. Cuando tenía diez me llegó un diccionario de sinónimos. No es pimienta ni nada por el estilo pero no por eso no dolió- dijo Judy provocando la risa de Nick al imaginarse una pequeña Zanahorias recibiendo un diccionario de esos en todo el rostro.

-Aun así te gano. Cuando tenía doce me entro jabón, me golpee con la llave del agua y un insecto que entro por la ventana no encontró un mejor lugar para descansar que mi ojo. Todo en menos de cinco segundos- Judy también rio ante la historia de Nick, pero más por el tono competitivo el cual Nick le puso a la conversación.

-¿Ahora estamos compitiendo?-

-Soy un zorro, soy bueno en esas cosas.- Ambos rieron hasta que el silencio volvió a la habitación, silencio que Judy rompió.

-Bueno, estaba pensando... ¿Podría rociarte con esto? No en los ojos ni la cara obviamente. Solo para ver si provoca alguna reacción antes de desecharlo, ya sabes, como experimento.-

-Si me ocurre algo podría arrestarte por experimentación ilegal, preciosa, y si eso ocurre me encargaré de ser quien te interrogue- Nick se acercó a Judy abrazándola por su espalda. -Tomándome mi tiempo para castigarte por ser una coneja muy mala al llevar tu curiosidad a esos niveles- Judy entendió perfectamente a que se refería con esto sonrojándose de inmediato. Nick es bueno usando el doble sentido y siendo ambos novios no duda en que podría algún día convertir esas palabras en realidad. -¿Por qué no? Adelante, querida- dijo al fin volteándola y ofreciendo la parte anterior su ante brazo derecho.

Judy agradeció para sus adentros que no siguiera coqueteando con ella, y sin perder más tiempo agitó el pequeño cilindro. Lo apunto hacia Nick y roció una línea recta y ciega en su antebrazo para luego esperar. Ambos observaron, y pasados unos minutos la única reacción del zorro fue rascarse un par de veces, aparte de eso, nada más. Se miraron una vez y ambos levantaron los hombros en parte decepcionados por no ocurrir nada aparte de una pequeña comezón, la cual pudo ser causada por cualquier cosa y no necesariamente el repelente. Tratando de llevar un poco mas allá su curiosidad, Judy le preguntó a Nick si podía rociarle alguna otra parte del cuerpo, él se deshizo de su camisa siendo esto totalmente innecesario, pues Judy (la cual obviamente se avergonzó o sonrojó) solo necesita rociar un poco y esperar la reacción, no convertir esta clase de sucesos en "experimentos con resultados sexuales". Deshaciéndose de su vergüenza, roció un poco en su estomago haciendo una forma de espiral. Al igual que el antebrazo no ocurrió nada.

Pecho, nada...

Pierna, nada...

Un dibujo en su espalda a la altura de sus riñones fue el último, pero como ya pudo darse cuenta que nada había ocurrido anteriormente se dio el tiempo de hacer algo "bonito", dibujando el rostro de un conejo tal y como lo hacen los niños, pero con estilo, resultando bastante tierno.

-Muy bien, pelusa, ya fue suficiente. Tampoco soy un pizarrón- dijo Nick.

-Okey, lo siento. Pensé que sería más emocionante o algo por el estilo.-

-Algunas cosas lo son, otras- Nick antes de poder terminar su frase puso una expresión demacrada. Llevó una de sus patas el lugar del pecho donde Judy roció, siendo casualmente esto a la altura del corazón. Nick cayó de rodillas y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo asustando a Judy, la cual retiró el brazo del zorro para ver si algo no andaba bien a nivel superficial, pero nada logro visualizarse. Escucho el corazón de Nick siendo este normal, pero aun seguía retorciéndose, busco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero de emergencia antes que una pata la tomara por el brazo, ella se volteó para ver a Nick aún retorciéndose en el suelo…

De la risa...

Judy dejó su celular sobre el velador mirando a Nick con una ira la cual pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de mostrar, una ira a la cual Nick no le gusta para nada pero que sabe cómo controlar. Es su coneja al fin y al cabo. Cruzándose de brazos y golpeando una de sus patas inferiores aún más rápido de lo común cuando se enoja. Nick detuvo su risa poco a poco retomando su frecuencia respiratoria.

-Eres...-

-¿Guapo?-

-El...-

-¿Más hermoso?-

-Peor...-

-Pero de los peores, soy el mejor, querida. Y lo sabes.-

Tras pasar una escena en donde Judy se mostro enojada y sin querer dirigirle la palabra a Nick, él humillándose a sí mismo para que lo perdonara, y una reconciliación con un enorme abrazo y un beso, el zorro se despidió de su novia tomando rumbo a su propio departamento. Por mucho que la haga enojar Judy odia despedirse de Nick, y esta no es la excepción aún cuando jugó sucio con un objeto del cual no tenían idea si generaría alguna especie de reacción alérgica o algo más grave. Estaba asustada al comienzo, sí, pero al ver que nada ocurrió se tranquilizó hasta la pequeña broma de su compañero, y ahora que no está no puede evitar sentirse culpable por enojarse con él. Si bien es una buena razón para molestarse, no le gusta si se trata de Nick, pues el zorro en ningún momento ha demostrado estar molesto con ella desde que están juntos, aún cuando se mete en muchos problemas por ser tan temeraria, y siente que es una especie de injusticia el hacerlo pasar por ese tipo de cosas.

En ocasiones, el trabajo suele distraerla de sus molestias para olvidarse de ellas y hablarle a Nick momentos después con todo el ánimo del mundo, no es una de las mejores soluciones pero como son solo detalles menores no es necesario preocuparse tanto por estas, además de ser Nick un animal poco preocupado por detalles menores, solo tiene memoria para las cosas grandes y eso a Judy es algo que le fascina del zorro, pues el ser un conejo en una ciudad enorme te ves muy pequeño aun siendo símbolo del ZPD, pero Nick le hace sentir todos los días como si fuera lo más grande del universo, como si ella fuera la dueña del mundo, como si... En fin... Muchas cosas hermosas y que agradece enormemente.

 _No hay duda alguna que amo a ese torpe zorro..._ piensa acostándose en su cómoda cama para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir. Antes que esto pasara, su teléfono vibra sonando al mismo tiempo el típico pajarito al llegar una notificación. Era un mensaje de Nick en Whatsapp:

 _Buenas noches, pelusa. Descansa y duerme bien, que mañana será un domingo movido. Te amo. *guiño* *corazón*_ Decía este sacándole una sonrisa a Judy. Rápidamente presiona sus dedos contra la pantalla respondiendo el mensaje.

 _Buenas noches, Nick. Descansa igualmente para seguir haciendo del mundo un mejor lugar. También te amo. *besito* *corazón*_

 _Cuenta conmigo, preciosa._

Judy bloqueó su celular dejándolo sobre el velador y posando su cabeza en la almohada. Antes de cerrar los ojos piensa en las palabras de Nick, en si será efectivamente el día de mañana tan ajetreado como él dice, en si serán necesarios refuerzos para cubrir algunos incidentes, en si hará cosas fuera de lo común para cumplir su labor. La simple idea de eso la emociona a más no poder, la excitación que le da el ver algo nuevo al ir a su trabajo solo puede aumentar con todo que Nick dijo, y si el zorro jamás le ha decepcionado desde que son compañeros en el ZPD entonces tiene por seguro este primero de Abril será un día memorable para ella.

 **Domingo 1 de Abril... 8 en punto am...**

Los domingos acostumbran ser días de descanso en donde recuperas tus energías gastadas durante la semana para entrar en la siguiente con mucha garra, días en donde tu propio hogar es el único lugar en donde quisieras estar, sumando a la compañía de tu familia siendo los únicos animales a los cuales quieres ver... Eso si no eres policía.

Cuando eres policía tienes una agenda completamente vacía la cual puede llenarse con tareas de un momento a otro, además de tener una cantidad establecida de días para descansar los cuales pueden tomarse de manera aleatoria o todos al mismo tiempo. Los feriados no siempre significan quedarse en casa y en vez de eso vuelves a poner tu vida en riesgo para el bien de los habitantes de la ciudad los cuales no siempre están conformes con tu trabajo. Los policías deben despedirse de los feriados legales, navidad, año nuevo, entre otros, y estar atentos a cualquier cosa para tomar acción inmediata, ya estén en medio del sueño, una cita, una salida familiar… Es un trabajo el cual puede arruinar distintas situaciones solo con una llamada del comunicador.

Hay policías quienes se quejan de ese tipo de cosas, pero otros no, caminando felices al trabajo para hacer de este mundo uno mejor, un animal a la vez. Dentro de esos tenemos a Judy Hopps, la cual como todos los días espera pacientemente a su compañero Nicholas Wilde para emprender rumbo a su adorado trabajo.

-¡Nick!- grita Judy agitando su pata muy animada al ver a su amado compañero de trabajo. Si bien Judy acostumbra despertarse muy temprano, poco a poco ha ido acostumbrándose a la rutina diurna de policía la cual comienza a las 8:30 de la mañana y termina a las 6 de la tarde, es posible hacer horas extras pero no vale mucho la pena si no hay trabajo que hacer, y si decides hacerlas, lo más probable es que termines en el lugar que todo el mundo odia… Archivos. Continúa despertando temprano pero se toma sus cosas con mucha más calma, no como Nick el cual tiene suerte si su trasero logra levantarse a las 7 de la mañana.

Nick al ver a su coneja, levanta su pata derecha y da unos cuantos movimientos de esta a modo de saludo. La sonrisa que adorna el rostro de Judy todas las mañanas es un regalo del cielo para él, le encanta verla sonreír y mucho mas ser el causante de dichas... Pero algo anda mal esta mañana.

Si bien Judy sonreía al saludarlo desde lejos, cuando levantó su brazo esta comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, sus orejas fueron cayendo y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común en una expresión preocupada. Nick levantó una ceja dudoso, y cuando estuvo ya al lado de su novia no dudo un segundo antes de preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo, pelusa?- Judy no respondió con palabras, tomo su pata derecha y la volteo por el lado anterior, confirmando que sus ojos no la estaban engañando. Una marca en forma de línea recta completamente negra era notoriamente visible no solo comprometiendo su piel, también su pelaje. Judy acercó su pata con algo de temor y la tocó para ver si no era un mal chiste, para su mala suerte su pelaje se movió como siempre, sin dureza ni nada por el estilo, y su piel debajo de este no presentaba cambios de textura como si fuera la misma piel la cual quiso tomar esa coloración de la nada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó preocupada, pero de nada sirvió el ver a Nick, pues una expresión de duda adornaba su rostro mientras con su pata izquierda se rasca el lado correspondiente de su cabeza.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, esta cosa no estaba al momento de bañarme...-

-¿Estás diciendo que apareció mientras caminabas para encontrarte conmigo?-

-No se me ocurre otra cosa, estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, Judy- el hecho de llamarla por su nombre en vez de uno de los muchos apodos que le tiene es más preocupante que la marca misma. Con eso Judy puede entender la preocupación de Nick aún cuando presenta una expresión más calmada que ella, y tiene sus razones. Este tipo de cosas no son para nada normales, y resulta ser más extraño el hecho de haber rociado el día anterior a Nick con el repelente para zorros.

 _Quizás... Quizás es mi culpa..._ piensa Judy.

-Pelusa- habla Nick al ver el trance de Judy poniéndose de rodillas y mirando directamente a los ojos de su adorada hembra. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos en silencio sin percatarse del tiempo mismo el cual solo se dedico a pasar, y es necesario volver a la realidad para ir a trabajar. -Sé lo que piensas, pero esperemos un poco. Démosle tiempo, quizás es solo una reacción pasajera. No comiences a sacar conclusiones de manera precipitada. ¿Está bien?- Nick mira a Judy a los ojos con mucha seguridad en sus palabras. Ella aun continúa con sus orejas caídas, pero por muy simples que fueron sus palabras, estas logran sacar de ese trance culpable a la coneja poco a poco, más cuando una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

 _Si esta sonriendo no existe dolor alguno, solo es una marca fea la cual desaparecerá con el paso de las horas..._ piensa una vez mas Judy.

-Supongo que tienes razón- sonríe Judy hacia su compañero. Nick acerca su pata a su mejilla acariciándola tiernamente. Esa clase de contacto despierta las miradas curiosas de algunos animales los cuales no están al tanto de su relación o incluso animales con mente tradicionalista los cuales aborrecen el cariño mutuo entre parejas de distinta especie. Pero a ellos no les importa, a Judy le encanta sentir la pata de Nick acariciando su rostro, su mirada puesta en sus ojos enviando señales de amor hacia su ser, señales las cuales son solo para ella y no para otra hembra, aspecto que a Judy mas le fascina de él pues si bien es alguien que vele por la seguridad de todo animal en Zootopia, es muy celosa y egoísta en el ámbito amoroso. Pero eso no importa, porque Nick es solo para ella y aunque pasen malos ratos, estos serán superados para continuar su relación por el buen camino.

-Siempre la tengo, preciosa- vuelve a decir Nick antes de darle a Judy un beso en su frente y poniéndose de pie nuevamente. -Ahora vamos, el mundo no se volverá un mejor lugar por si solo.- Judy asiente con una gran sonrisa y tomados de la pata ambos comienzan a caminar hasta el cuartel general del ZPD. En si fue una buena jugada el usar esas palabras, pueden sacar a Judy de cualquier tipo de depresión pasajera para que vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, una animada conejita de campo la cual pasó por sobre todos los prejuicios que el mundo tenía sobre su especie para cumplir su sueño y volver de mundo un lugar mejor... Un zorro a la vez.

Una vez llegados al ZPD, Judy pidió un poco de tiempo al jefe Bogo para acompañar a Nick a la enfermería, él con mala (como siempre) le aceptó el pequeño permiso y cuando ambos estuvieron en el salón junto a Scarlett -una loba, enfermera del turno diurno contratada por el ZPD para asistir a quienes lleguen al cuartel con alguna herida o incluso brazos dislocados (no hay mejor remedio para esto que un juguete de hule en la boca y un pequeño pero doloroso tirón)- pudieron ver las otras marcas que obviamente fueron causadas por el repelente. No es normal que de la nada aparezca una espiral en tu estomago, marcas aleatorias en pecho y pierna, y la cara de un conejo en tu espalda. Esta última fue un poco graciosa para ambas hembras, pero eso solo significa una cosa: No es una broma de mal gusto. La enfermera en ningún momento ha visto reacciones alérgicas parecidas a esas, y pidiéndole a Judy que esperara fuera de la sala procedió a hacerle un raspado de piel a Nick. Judy no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pues Scarlett no es una hembra que acapare pocas miradas del público masculino, sumado a eso sabe perfectamente que en algún momento de su vida estuvo interesada en Nick cuando era soltero. Sin tener otra alternativa salió y espero hasta volver a tener a su compañero al lado para emprender camino a sus labores.

Una ventaja de ser policía, es que si trabajas los Domingos a primera hora en la mañana te darás cuenta que no todos los funcionarios asisten a dicho horario. Eso solo significa una cosa la cual deja muy satisfecho a Nick: trabajar hasta medio día. Los domingos, muchos policías deciden tomarse el día, y como suelen haber menos incidentes por ser una instancia en cual hasta el crimen descansa, no es necesario el uso de todos los miembros excepto en caso de vital emergencia.

Aun así, tal y como prometió Nick, las cosas si se salieron de control un poco, todo por ser un día de celebración hecho para quienes gustan de meterse en problemas. Apenas llegaron las 10 de la mañana llevaban tres arrestos por vandalismo, quince multas de transito por carreras clandestinas, muchos juguetes de segunda mano o explosivos confiscados, incluso fue necesario el ir a una escuela porque alguien (o más de uno) dio vuelta todos los pizarrones del recinto. Las clases no existen los fines de semana, siendo una instancia perfecta para poner todo patas para arriba y que todo el mundo lo vea el lunes, por desgracia, los estudiantes no toman en cuenta a la gente que trabaja de noche, siendo el nochero el encargado de llamar a los policías una vez terminó su turno. Cuando ambos llegaron, las cosas en si fueron bastante fáciles, pues como los animalitos no usaron guantes, sus huellas digitales fueron lo necesario para saber sus identidades, contactarlos y obligarlos a asistir para arreglar su desorden. Gracioso para Judy fue ver a dos zorritos dentro del grupo de cinco animalitos, pero más lo fue ver a una pequeña coneja como mente maestra de todo el asunto. Con ayuda de ambos policías dieron vuelta los pizarrones, y terminada su labor les dieron una buena lección (no violenta), reluciendo el poco orgulloso pasado de Nick y la terquedad de Judy como aspectos que los llevaran a lo más alto si son ambiciosos... En el buen sentido de la palabra.

Exactamente a las 12 del día, Judy y Nick entraron al ZPD con un lobo arrestado por pintar un mural del mismo Bogo comiéndose un... Miembro viril masculino, con la frase: "Al jefe Bogo le gusta el-". El dibujo era una obra de arte, pero justo cuando iba a pintar la palabra clave ambos policías se presentaron en la escena arrestando al pobre lobo por vandalismo e insulto de imagen pública. Hechos los papeles y el reporte necesario -el cual fue un poco más largo porque evidentemente el día SÍ fue más "emocionante"- la pareja de policías a las 1 pm estaba saliendo del cuartel general en dirección al departamento de Nick para tener un relajante almuerzo y una entretenida tarde de películas.

-Muy bien, pelusa, escoge lo que quieras. La pizza debería llegar en unos quince minutos- dice Nick presionando el botón para desactivar la llamada. Ambos ya habían cambiado sus ropas vistiendo lo típico tras una agotadora jornada de trabajo, es decir, el zorro con un pantalón corto deportivo negro y una camiseta sin mangas de primera capa la cual se ajusta a su trabajada contextura adquirida gracias a su entrenamiento en la academia y ejercicio rutinario exigido por el ZPD, mientras que Judy viste unos leggins rosa y una camiseta deportiva sin mangas negra. Nick se voltea a ver a Judy pensando que recibirá como respuesta una ansiosa mirada por el exquisito alimento el cual llegara en poco tiempo, pero en vez de eso se encuentra con la coneja mirando fijamente el suelo, sentada en el sofá frente al televisor moviendo sus patas traseras de atrás hacia adelante y patas delanteras entrelazadas.

-Judy... ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta preocupado. No le gusta ver así a su Zanahorias, y a pesar de ser Judy una roca difícil de romper, él ya la ha visto caer bajo reiteradas veces. Sabe reconocer las distintas expresiones corporales de su compañera como si de suyas se tratasen, y ella sabe a la perfección ese detalle. De nada sirve mentirle a Nicholas Wilde, y seguido de un largo suspiro comienza a hablar.

-Me siento... Culpable- confiesa. Nick la mira dudoso y expectante a que Judy diera una explicación más detallada sobre sus sentimientos, cosa por la cual no fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo. -Es mi culpa que tengas esas marcas...- dijo llevando sus patas a sus ojos. -Quizás debió ser alguno de los componentes al cual eres alérgico, y cuando fuimos a la enfermería pensé que Scarlett te daría algo para deshacerte de ellas. Me sentí algo aterrada al ver su expresión...- poco a poco la policía comienza a quebrarse. -¿Qué pasa si termina siendo permanente? O si... ¿Resulta en algo peor? No quiero que nada malo te pase, Nick.- Sin poder controlar más sus impulsos saltó del sillón en dirección al zorro, abrazándolo con lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas hasta caer en el pelaje del hombro de Nick.

Nick casi termina en el suelo con Judy sobre su cuerpo por el brusco movimiento, pero alcanza a retomar el equilibrio colocando sus brazos alrededor de su pareja mientras continua recibiendo salvajes lagrimas de una Judy la cual, si bien puede exagerar en algunos aspectos, se preocupa por la salud de aquel torpe zorro el cual pudo enamorarse de alguna zorra guapa y de buenos sentimientos, tener una familia y vivir feliz para siempre. Pero no, sus ojos solo apuntaban en su dirección, y eso lo agradecerá hasta el último día de su vida. Nick por su parte no puede sentirse de otra forma que no sea miserable. Detesta ver a Judy de esa forma, tan frágil, quebrantable, rígida pero con un punto débil el cual si llega apenas a rozarse esta caerá en pequeños pedazos los cuales el viento y el tiempo se encargara de convertirlos en nada misma, y ese punto débil es nada más ni nada menos que el espacio que él ocupa en su corazón.

 _Soy un idiota..._ piensa Nick.

-Hey, pelusa...- habla Nick siendo detenido inmediatamente por los labios de Judy. Un beso apasionado, de esos que quieren decir: "No sería nada sin ti, por favor no me dejes." Al separarse de ella minutos después por la necesidad de tener oxigeno en sus pulmones, continua hablando. -No seas tonta, jamás me iré de tu lado. Ya verás que esto no durara, confía en mí- termina de decir Nick. Judy asiente en el pecho del zorro antes de separar sus cuerpos y limpiar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Si bien el zorro puede transmitir mucha confianza con solo una frase, hay momentos en donde Judy analiza la situación y tiene sus dudas dentro de todo. Ella esperaba que las marcas desaparecieran en el transcurso de la mañana cosa que no fue así, la expresión de la enfermera no le ayudó a disipar su miedo, y para peor, el mismo Nick viviendo su rutina con normalidad mientras ella aún está muy temerosa no aporta mucho que digamos. Pero por mucho que lo deteste, Nick tiene razón. No puede hacer nada más que confiar y esperar.

-Iré a lavar mi rostro- dice Judy antes de tomar camino al baño. Nick asiente con una sonrisa la cual Judy alcanzo a ver antes de darle la espalda, una contagiosa sonrisa expresando la mayor confianza que cualquier animal en el mundo puede brindarte.

Nick, al no haber rastro de Judy en el living, toma asiento en el sofá llevando una de sus patas a su rostro acompañando el movimiento con un suspiro. Al comenzar todo esto, no pensó en esta clase de consecuencias. Su idea era gastar una broma la cual contaría semanas, incluso meses después de la fecha, no ver a su novia sintiéndose culpable y al mismo tiempo la mayor tonta del mundo al jugar con algo de efectos desconocidos. Pero de nada sirve decir la verdad en este momento, solo esperar a que Judy se vaya del departamento para convertir todo en solo un mal recuerdo.

De pronto, un pensamiento cursa la mente del zorro acompañado de un sentimiento absoluto de terror. Si bien es un zorro astuto, como Judy lo ha dicho, en muchas ocasiones demuestra una torpeza y estupidez solo comparable con el animal más imbécil de todo el mundo... Y hoy, al igual que muchos otros, es uno de esos días.

-¡JUDY!- grita el zorro corriendo en dirección al baño y encontrando a su coneja favorita dándole la espalda. El sudor recorre todo su cuerpo haciendo de las lágrimas acumuladas en su hombro y pecho algo inexistente, acompañado de un frio cosquilleo en su espina dorsal en cual lo hace sentir más nervios que cualquier otra situación a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Nick?- Judy voltea para ver al zorro. Cuando mira a su pareja a los ojos, la sensación de terror se volvió física viéndose expresada en todo su rostro y algunos movimientos lentos y entrecortados de sus brazos y piernas. -¿Qué es esto?- en su pata derecha Judy sostiene una caja con pintura para el cabello color negra, y en su pata izquierda un objeto redondo con pintura corporal del mismo color oscuro. Los ojos de Judy se encuentran aun rojos, sus parpados cerrados a tal punto de mostrar la mitad de sus orbes y en su boca... Una sonrisa... Una aterradora sonrisa.

-Amm... Veras, preciosa... Es una historia bastante graciosa...- Nick retrocede con cada palabra mientras Judy se acerca poco a poco a su "amado" zorro.

-De la cual...- tres cuerpos de distancia.

-Ambos nos reiremos...- dos cuerpos de distancia.

-Un día de estos...- un cuerpo de distancia.

-Si me dejaras explicar...- ya era tarde. Judy se encontraba a milímetros de su cuerpo, y cuando acaba con la distancia entre ambos sus ojos se abren a más no poder, sus pupilas de contraen y su sonrisa cambia por un rechinido dental el cual fácilmente pudo ser audible para el oído del zorro. Incluso creyó escuchar un pequeño gruñido. ¿Quien dice que las presas no pueden volverse salvajes?

-¡NICHOLAS! ¡PIBERUS! ¡WILDE!-

Un grito masculino se escuchó a metros a la redonda, al igual que varios objetos chocando tanto con superficies solidas como corporales, incluso alaridos de perro de vez en cuando. Estos advirtieron a los vecinos del sector, los cuales no hicieron nada por llamar a la policía pues se imaginaron que algo así pasaría tomando en cuenta la fecha que celebran todos los zorros del mundo. Pero como cada zorro de Zootopia que fue atrapado en medio de sus "bromas" recibió su merecido, es momento que uno más sea añadido a la lista.

FLASHBACK...

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Si esa coneja te descubre querrá aniquilarte- dice Finnick dibujando en la espalda de Nick un tierno rostro de conejo.

-Vamos, no creo se lo tome tan a pecho- responde Nick. -Además tengo pensado contarle más adelante. Quizás meses tomando en cuenta su carácter, pero lo haré.-

-Si tú lo dices... Yo me lavo las manos pues esta fue tu idea.-

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes nada planeado para divertirte mañana?-

-Por supuesto que tengo algo planeado, pero a diferencia tuya no es nada que atente contra mi salud tanto física como mental. Mucho menos arriesgue mi vida.-

-Solo exageras.-

-Piensa lo que quieras. Muy bien... Pásame la pintura para el cabello.-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

-Y eso fue lo que pasó...- dice Nick sobre la cama terminando de contar su relato. Su idea era hacer pasar las marcas del repelente para zorros como una reacción alérgica poco común incluso haciéndolo parecer peligroso, pasar el día y deshacerse de ellas durante la noche para que mañana no hubiera rastro alguno, contando su oscuro secreto mucho tiempo después. Pero no contó con la sentimentalidad de Judy Hopps, la cual lo hizo sentir como un completo imbécil, obligándolo a cambiar sus planes omitiendo el decir la verdad haciéndolo pasar como una alergia del día. Sumado a eso… Su estupidez.

-¿Qué hay de Scarlett?-

-Le dije en voz baja que era una broma, pues sabía que tendrías la oreja puesta en la puerta. Te conozco bien, sé que eres muy celosa, pelusa.- Nick recibe otra horrible mirada la cual suma otro escalofrió a su espina dorsal junto al de ver a su novia con las patas en la masa. Aun así, ella se serena rápidamente.

-Entiendo…- dice Judy dando un mordisco a la pizza. El zorro mira el alimento con la boca cubierta de baba, pues tras su doloroso castigo fue atado con sus mismas corbatas por Judy a la cama, impidiéndole hacer movimiento alguno. Cuando Judy termina de comer, Nick observa la caja traída por el repartidor completamente vacía. Un dolor es percibidle en su pecho junto a un gruñido en su estomago, pero en el fondo sabe que merece dicho castigo y mucho más. -Muy bien- habla Judy otra vez. -Ahora tu juramento.-

-Vamos, pelusa... Me golpeaste con casi todo mi set de ollas nuevo, casi me ahogas con una almohada y me ataste a la cama con dos de mis corbatas nuevas las cuales ya están empezando a quemar mis muñecas y tobillos. Guarda a la bastarda y sácame de-

-¡El juramento!- grita Judy azotando un bate de beisbol conocido como "la bastarda". ¿Por qué le llaman así? Digamos que la madera con la cual fue confeccionado ha roto mas huesos que realizado cuadrangulares a lo largo de toda su carrera. Judy al menos tiene una expresión un poco más serena, pero Nick sabe que si le contradice otra vez las cosas resultaran mucho peores. Dando un enorme suspiro, Nick toma aire para comenzar a recitar.

-Yo, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, me comprometo a trabajar toda esta semana mientras mi bella compañera descansa. Esto incluye gastos en las tres comidas del día, antojos, caprichos, y cumplimiento de horas extra hasta las... ¡No puedo hacer esto! Por favor... Todo menos- Una mirada de Judy fue lo necesario para que Nick dejara de quejarse y continuara. -... hacer horas extra hasta las 9 pm, ya sea en archivos o parquímetros. Sumado a eso veremos solo películas escogidas por mi hermosa novia. ¿Lo hice bien?- Judy asiente y dejando a la bastarda apoyada en el muro se acerca a Nick, liberándolo de su doloroso pesar. El zorro pasa sus patas sobre estas y sus tobillos como reflejo típico de haber estado cautivo.

-Puedes ir a comprar algo para comer, pero ni se te ocurra comprar algo de tu agrado. Solo pescado, frutas y verduras, y ni pienses en traer arándanos- dice Judy siendo levemente generosa.

Nick se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, tomando su billetera en el camino sintiendo el dolor de sus dólares perdidos en un delicioso alimento que ni siquiera tocó. Cuando pasa por el lado de Judy, la mira a los ojos con inexpresividad. Sabe que su castigo será duro pero ha salido de peores ocasiones, sobrevivirá a esta. Ella evita el contacto reluciendo una expresión de enojo, pero Nick, como se menciono anteriormente, es experto en ver a fondo en Judy, pudiendo notar en su mirada un poco de culpabilidad. En ese momento algo hace clic en la mente del zorro, y es que si verdaderamente la cosa hubiera sido seria pudo todo haber terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Obviamente ella se hubiera arrepentido el mismo día, incluso horas o minutos tras salir corriendo de su departamento, pero el no hacerlo solo significa una cosa para él.

 _Definitivamente ella me ama más de lo que podría decir..._

-Hey, Judy.- Ella voltea a ver a Nick reaccionando al llamado por su nombre. Él sin previo aviso le da un beso en su frente, el cual a pesar de ser corto transmitió el arrepentimiento de haber gastado una broma de tal magnitud. Ella en ese beso pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir el pesar que dejó aquella pesada broma en el interior de Nick, pero los términos ya están dados y aceptados (o mejor dicho obligados), no es posible volver atrás, solo seguir hacia el futuro.

Futuro que ambos compartirán hasta el último día.

-Definitivamente eres un torpe zorro- dice Nick tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Si bien fue horrible, no puede negar que fue una buena broma, y como es típico de Judy Hopps, ella no se deja perder tan fácil, mucho menos ante un zorro bobo... SU zorro bobo.

 _Ya tendré mi revancha el próximo año... Nicholas Wilde..._ piensa la coneja antes de escuchar las hermosas palabras que adora oír.

-También te amo, Judy.-

 **-o-**

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado, hecho reir, meditar sobre las consecuencias de hacer una broma pesada, en fin... Que tengan un muy buen dia y feliz April Fools Day :) Al igual que todos, es un dia comercial, puedes gastar bromas todos los días, pero no quita que sea una buena instancia para entretenerse.**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otra historia :)**


End file.
